


Taste Of You

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “No,” Shmi mutters, voice rough and raspy, as she moves to wrap her hands around his wrists and shoves them back down onto the bed. “No,” she breathes, harsh and heavy. Pulling her head back, she moves to hold his hands back on the bed. “No. You, you don’t get to touch me, Jango Fett,” she murmurs, soft and full of promise.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

“No,” Shmi mutters, voice rough and raspy, as she moves to wrap her hands around his wrists and shoves them back down onto the bed. “No,” she breathes, harsh and heavy. Pulling her head back, she moves to hold his hands back on the bed. “ _No_. You, you don’t get to touch me, Jango Fett,” she murmurs, soft and full of promise. 

Sitting up, she finishes pulling off her top and tossing it away. Looking back down, she lets out a small, whisper of a moan, and grinds back down onto him. “You, ah,” she whimpers, needily. “You just get to _stay_ there, and let, _oh_ , let me take what _I_ want from you.”

He pauses, stares up at her for a long moment, looking, searching before nodding once, firm and sure. He moves his hands up, tucking them behind his head, fingers tangling with his own curls, and gives her a lazy, leering grin. “Then get to it,” he rumbles, low and wanton. 

She narrows her eyes, reaching up and giving his nipple a quick pinch, laughing playfully at his sharp yelp, “I’ll get to it, when I want to, Jango.” She doesn’t move to quicken her pace, or to finish pulling them out of the rest of their clothes. She’s seemingly content to just grind down, using his clothed cock to rut against, chasing her release. 

“You ain’t gonna let me touch you, _cyar'ika_?” he asks, voice rough and strained, but he doesn’t move. Keeps himself still and unmoving beneath her. 

“Maybe,” she breathes out around a long whine. Leaning forward, she plants one hand on his chest to help keep herself steady, while wrapping the other around his arm, fingers digging in harshly. She picks up her pace, grinding down faster and harder, clearing close to coming. 

And she does, after another moment. Head tossed back, mouth dropped up in a quiet, whine, but she doesn’t stop moving, keeps chasing her high, before her face twists up into pain and she finally starts slowing her movements. Shuddering, she groans, head following forward, hair creating a curtain between them. “You, ah, _ah_ ,” she tries to start but has to stop, swallowing around her desert dry mouth. “Payback,” she mutters out, hoarsely, “For last time.”

Jango lets out a long, low laugh. He grins up at her, smugly, “You think this is gonna make me think twice, ‘bout tying you down again, _cyare_?” He bucks his hips up, and lets out a low, chuckle as she arches, shuddering through the movement. “‘Cause it ain’t gonna, sweetheart,” he adds, roughly. His hands clenched tightly in his curls, because he’ll be damned if he breaks first. 

“I’ve spent days, kept still and waiting,” he continues, making himself go still once again. “Just waitin’ and watch’.” He tilts his head, watching her, waiting to see what her next move would be. “You want me to stay and let you get off and off and off on me?”

She lets out a long, needy whine of want and desire. 

“Then that’s what I’ll do for you, Shmi. I’ll be good and stay still. For you,” he adds, voice serious as durasteel. “But just know,” he continues, voice dropping into a whisper of a promise. “If this is payback for what I did to you last time, then be sure to know, I’ll repay it tenfold, darlin’.”

It’s quiet for a moment, just them breathing together, her panting and shuddering, and him quiet and in control. Eventually though, she lifts her head, lets her hair part enough that they can catch one another’s eyes. She smiles, grins really, small and pleased, “Then I guess I need to make sure tonight is _good_ enough to fill your tenfold promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
